Unicron
Unicron is an planet sized god/eldtrich abomination from the Transformers multiverse. The exact opposite of his brother, Primus, the two have been dueling since before time. This RPer is the first and only player to have him, and got him in September 2011 Background In the beginning, there was The One. He created Primus and Unicron as two sides of the same coin, necessary to exist to keep the multiverse stable. It became quickly apparent to Primus that Unicron was a corrupt being, and the two gods began to fight. It became quickly apparent that Unicron completely overpowered Primus- but Primus had a far superior cunning. Moving their battle from the astral plane to the physical, both him and Unicron were trapped in asteroids. Unicron quickly reformatted his body into a transforming one, while Primus countered by creating the original 13. This lead to a massive battle between the two, where one of the Thirteen betrayed the others, and Unicron and said Prime, now forever known as the Fallen, vanished into a black hole. His job done, Primus fell into a deep slumber to avoid being detected by the mental link he shared with his brother, and both fell into legend. In the Marvel Comics, a stray blaster shot managed to hit Primus, wakening him from his slumber, just long enough to alert Unicron to his presence. Unicron quickly moved towards Cybertron, devouring Ghenix on the way and picking up 3 heralds, Hook, Line, and Sinker. These three retrieved Galvatron from an alternate timeline, where the Decepticons were victorious. He sent these four ahead to Cybertron to prepare for his coming, although he did not know Galvatron plotted to betray him. Moving forward, he skipped devouring some planets, such as Jhi, as he floated towards Cybertron. As Primus selected the leader of his army, Optimus Prime, a secret mental command activated in some Cybertronians, implanted by Unicron. While they didn't defeat Optimus, they allowed him enough time to sneak up on Cybertron (how?) Unicron quickly dug into the planet, devouring the flesh of his mortal enemy. The assembled transformers were horrified, essentially refusing to fight back. Primus tried to use Xaaron's body to stun Unicron into a stupor, but he realized that his brother was only using a portion of his power, and killed Xaaron. Galvatron, realizing his treachery was going to waste, opened fire on his master in order to try and convince the others to fight. Unicron smashed him down, but the gambit worked. Countless Transformers died in the assault, including the Decepticon leader Scorpinok. Unicron found himself clocked by the Ark, piloted by Grimlock, and discovered that the Matrix had returned, possessing Thunderwing. Realizing that the Matrix was now an entity of evil, he simply destroy Thunderwing- after all, there was no equal to his evil. Optimus, however, caught the Matrix and purified it. Unicron, tiring of the fight, transformed into his planet mode, and prepared to devour the planet. One of the human fighters, Circuit Breaker, dumped enough electricity to buy Optimus time to purify and utilize the Matrix. Promptly, he dove into Unicron's maw, killing the abomination and himself. In another universe, a highly damaged Megatron and a few of his troops floated by Unicron. Offering him a Faustian bargain, Megatron had no choice but to accept, and him and his troops were reformatted into Galvatron, Cyclonus, and Scourge and his Sweeps. They were ordered to take the Matrix from Ultra Magnus, although when Galvatron returned with it, he tried to use it to destroy Unicron. Unamused, Unicron began assaulting Cybertron, and was only stopped when Hot Rod stole the Matrix back from Galvatron, and opened it, ripping him apart from the inside. Later, he tried to use Starscream to get a new body back, this time in the form of Cybertron. On top of using Starscream, he apparently needed Trypticon's eyes. Why? This was foiled, and Unicron's head floated off into space once more. In another universe, Unicron utilized Mini-Cons and the hate from the ongoing Decepticon-Autobot war to try and refuel himself. The Mini-Cons were supposed to be mindless slaves- but thanks to a temporal accident, a group of kids interrupted the process and gave them free will. Unicron used Sideways to try and increase the tensions between the two sides by occasionally betraying them (and ironically becoming a better Starscream than, well, Starscream) As the war shifted back to Cybertron, Unicron began to awoke. While almost everyone realized that they would need to work together to take the Chaos Bringer down, Galvatron (not the same as before) did not. Starscream, however, attacked Unicron and was promptly disintegrated by a beam, making his leader realize what a threat he was. Afterwards, Galvatron handed Optimus one of the Mini-Con weapons, the Star Saber, though Sideways stole that. Bringing it back to Unicron, it was utilized alongside the SkyBoom Sheild and the Requiem Blaster to fully awaken Unicron. After a long battle, which included his Mini-Cons creating a Unicron of Light in trying to counter him, the kids eventually ruined his plans by snapping the slumbering Mini-Con weapon Mini Cons out of it, causing them to transform. Without his power source, Unicron vanished...though was not gone for long, as the hatred between Optimus and Galvatron that they showed in there fight temporarily brought him back. Realizing this, and wanting only one winner in this war, even if it wasn't himself, Galvatron let himself drop into Unicron's maw, and both promptly disappeared. And since even the Chaos Bringer fears what Energon had in store, this caused a mighty black hole to threaten all of the transformers multiverse, and according to FUN Publications, is the reason for every continuity error ever. This was solved by a liberal application of Cyber Key Power and one of Primus' cannons. Unicron was revived after this thanks in part to a splinter faction of Mini-Cons, but was revived in a much smaller body. After duking it out with Sentinel Maximus for awhile, Primus eventually transformed, sending the miniature Chaos Bringer and his minions scrambling to get away. In some other continuities, Unicron attempted to use Stockade and Angolmois energy to try to bring himself back to life. This was foiled, as Magmatron, realizing what would truly happen if Stockade would succeed thanks to his temporal limbo, brought him in and showed him what his true purpose was. Realizing this, Stockade ripped out the Matrix of Conquest, and killed himself. Unicron was mentioned in Beast Wars, his head used as a form by the Vok to communicate with the Maximals, as well as when Starscream came to the past and possessed Waspinator. Rattrap mentioned his floating head in Beast Machines, and Dark Energon is a focal point in both War for Cybertron/Exodus, and Prime. In Prime, Unicron was revealed to be the earth itself, the planet forming around him after he was banished after fighting Primus and the Original 13. This was discovered when a volcano on the planet erupted Dark Energon. Megatron summoned him from the earth, requesting that they worked together. Realizing that the last of the Primes was alive, and that Megatron had failed to bring him down, Unicron moved in to do the job himself- by summoning golems from the earth. This almost worked, as one of the massive golems nearly stomped Optimus into scrap, were it not for Megatron. Eventually, a new Autobot-Megatron alliance ground bridged their way into the core of the earth- his body. While trying to use his connection with Dark Energon to control Megatron, the group fought off anti bodies within himself. Megatron and Optimus entered the core room as the other Autobots fought, and after struggling to bring Megatron under his control, the Decepticon leader declared that he was commanded by no one, and passed out. Using his body, Unicron tried to kill Optimus again...but the Prime opened up the Matrix of Leadership, sending him into stasis or killing him (they weren't clear on that) In an alternate universe of the Movies, where Megatron won the battle of Mission City and killed Sam (if only he did it in the main time line...) a group of Decepticons lead by Stockade aimed to revive Cybertron using a substance called Nucleon, and by calling out to anything that may be a relation to the long lost all spark. Unicron promptly took over Cybertron, declaring himself to be Unicron the Anti Life, and making Stockade look like one hell of an idiot in the process. Thanks to Ratchet's ingenuity, this plot was foiled as well. And, in the biggest battle between Primus and Unicron, Unicron was revived after Beast Machines and subsequent events with little explanation. Entering Cybertron's orbit, he abducted various Transformers from all across the multiverse to fight in the Pit. The losers would have their sparks devoured by Unicron. This plot was foiled by Primus, who revived Optimus Primal to lead his army that would stage many raids on Unicron, freeing several captives, including Silverbolt from BW. This battle waged on for a few years, until events from a certain other continuity caused his body to fade away. Optimus Primal and his army fled, as Unicron's minions were more than likely destroyed in the aftermath. If you can't tell by now, his history is incredibly long and confusing. He has also made appearances in other comics/cartoons, such as one of the G.I. Joe/Transformer crossover universes, as well as in Beast Wars Neo. And, according to residents of Axiom Nexus, has devoured roughly 22.56% of all of the known Transformers multiverse. Involvement Unicron showed up as a massive planet sized wreck near Pirate's Scar. Desperate, he reached out into a section of his own multiverse using the majority of his already diminished powers, and brought in a Galvatron from the IDW universe. Neither were amused with the other from the start, but both realized they were too weak to not work together and survive. Agreeing, the two set to work raiding outlying unnamed worlds of the multiverse of their own energy sources. Unicron noted that none of these worlds were remotely familiar to any in his own multiverse, and also noted that most of the worlds lacked energon or any species from the Transformers multiverse as well. With this in mind (and the fact he knew that a couple of Primus' creations resided there) he deduced that they were in an entirely unique multiverse. He did not have long to think on this, as a group of pirates had entered his derelict body on a small spaceship. Galvatron destroyed the raiders but kept the ship mostly intact, for Unicron to dissect for whatever information it had, while Galvatron used its energy to restore more of his own systems. The information proved Unicron's hypothesis- they were in a different multiverse than the Transformers. Afterwards, Unicron made up a weak teleporting device- one with little accuracy, but would allow Galvatron to teleport back and forth between worlds in the multiverse. One of these trips ended up with Galvatron facing against Misery in the Crater Coliseum, a battle in which the undead Cybertronian only barely lost to the witch. Another trip involved Galvatron surveying the battered tower after a Decepticon attack, in which Mima taunted him, and in return Galvatron promptly attacked her, much to Unicron's unamusement. Afterwards, Unicron detected a meteorite of Dark Energon, his blood, had fallen in a remote region of Ingresso, a world truly unique to this multiverse. Determining the raider forces around there were simply too strong for Galvatron to handle, he recreated Iris as a trap/gift for Zero to help him on this endeavor. The results of this are currently unknown Powers and Abilities Unicron still possesses a respectable amount of dark energy, enough to use to keep his troops rolling strong. Galvatron specializes in dark powers, though he prefers his own fusion cannon over most of his other abilities. Combined, Galvatron has the Regen effect, HP regen, as well as high HP to compliment Unicron's heal spamminess- if you're going to take him down, you won't be doing so in quick fashion. Quotes "You should have reconsidered floating in front of my cannon and insulting me, you were practically begging to get shot!"- Galvatron to Mima after starting a fight. "Consider her a gift from me, a gift that I will gladly let you keep if you assist one of my allies in this endeavor,." Uniron's first words to Zero Trivia *We are well aware his name his very similar to "Unicorn" *Galvatron has earned the nickname "Galvy" thanks to Iris, much to his displeasure *He is Satan/Anti-god of the transformers multiverse External Links *The Void (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters